Over the past decade, there has been demand for electronic apparatus, including portable electronic apparatus such as laptop computers, with ever increasing data processing capabilities. The central processing units (CPUs) and other electronic components used in electronic apparatus are operating at increasing clock rates or otherwise being made to provide increased capabilities. The increase in processing capability is generally accompanied by an increase in heat dissipation.
It may be necessary to provide a heat dissipating system in electronic apparatus to avoid damage to the electronic components from excessive operating temperatures. Portable electronic apparatus present a particular challenge for dealing with this increase in heat dissipation because of the limited size of the portable electronic apparatus and requirements for low noise and low power consumption of the cooling apparatus. Thus it is desirable to provide a cooling apparatus that is compact, quiet, and efficient.